The Cursed Hand
by atarek0097
Summary: PSYCHOMETRY.. Possessing the ability to see through people's darkest minds, Their deepest secrets, Getting a glimpse of their painful memories just by mere physical contact. Is this considered a Blessing or Indignation? check in to read the Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Living in an isolation from the world, hiding his curse from the world, Afraid that the past would repeat itself & pillaging everything away from him... that how ****Jun** **Lived. Till the alcoholic messy detective** **Yang** **decided to suspect him of a murder of little child based on a portrait Jun drew A month ago before the police discover the crime scene... READ how each one of them will help each other**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 0 Curse**

 **On The Rooftop of a high school building,** _A beautiful long brown haired girl with warm heart and funny accent leant to her Classmate, and called him by his name "_ _Jun_ _, I had a question running my mind for a long time?"_

 _The quite boy with short black missy hair covering his eyes vaguely looked to her with the corner of his eyes_

 _She asked "Why do you always wearing those gloves?" she pointed at his black torn Mitts he was wearing in his hands, teasing him she asked "Did your Gf gave'em to you? A souvenir? Or may be_"_

 _He opened his palms with broken look risen on his face, he sighted sadly "Do you want to die?"_

 _"_ _Huh!"_

 _"_ _So don't ever mention this again"_

* * *

 **Chapter..1 A Murder**

5 Years Later, **In Seoul -Capital of South Korea-**

Specifically in A police station, The Chief -Short Man in his blue suit & strong sense of justice- is scolding some drunken Detective in mid Thirties with weird hairdo, dirty outfit, drunken smell, Light beard Chin-

"What a disgrace? A honourable detective sleep on a Stakeout, you left the Criminal escape after a successive crime, ...just tell me Why? Huh? Why? *Bashing his head with the case file* You Damn Fool, Have you really learned nothing , 10 years as a detective, My ass. I can't believe how much you mudded our reputation in the dirt?"

Suddenly the Man repulsed strongly "That hurts man. Alright. Guilty as charged. Is it so wrong for us to have some drinks to lighten our Job? We depend on a rat's ass of a wage risking our lives everyday"

Everyone in the circle stopped his work looking in Surprised, Some of them were nodding agreeing with him. Till another man -with short hair tough personality, Only caring for his own benefits, eyes burning with ambitious- Came in saying "Just bring in petty criminals, you can handle, _Yang_ _"_

"Here comes the bastard, _Choi_ _"_

"Talk to me respectfully, I'm above of you in Ranks"

"Its just Cuz of this last Operation.. I lost my chance in promotion" ?

After 3 hours of drinking in Bars, Yang walked drunken in a small alley, He walked near a big wall to pee. As he was finishing, He looked up to see A Big Oily painting, a mysterious Guy next to him is Painting it with colourful sprays on the large wall.

Yang said in insobriety "Quite an artist, aren't you?"

The Mysterious guy- With short hair, kind of long fish face with cold attitude- looked at him silently with no expression

Yang continued in his drunken state "But what you're doing is illegal, you know that? Don't let me catch you!"

The boy put on his hood then sighted uninterested "And Public Urinating Isn't?"

The boy Backed up his Spray paints in his Bag & walked away but Yang got pissed off shouting -swaying- "What the Heck, Punk? Stop right there, I don't appreciate your damn tone..." Yang held the boy's hand stopping him

The boy in his hood covering most of his face opened his eyes widely, _His eyes glowed very bluer_ as the Boy muttered "A Cop?"

The Young Boy shrugged Yang Violently, Yang smirked as He tried to Take off his hood "Let me see your face" but The Boy was faster than the Drunken man So He red Sprayed His face with The Spray he was holding & threw the can at him. Yang fell on the ground rubbing his eyes. He screamed "My eyes"... as the boy ran away. Yang stood up to see the Painting the boy just painted in the whole wall in Blurry Vision...

Yang Returned back to the Station Washing his face, Drying his hair muttering to himself "What a spectacular end for a fantastic day?!"

The Chief came to him "Yang Take care of the woman there, Her child is playing outside but she is making wasted fuss"

"What? But chief.. I want to leave"

"Chat with her a bit then send her home"

"But Chief..." Yang shouted as The Elder left Uncaring. Yang walked to the Woman

"Ma'am, When kids don't come home when they are expected, 80% they are just playing somewhere else, Don't worry_"

The pale faced mother looked to him in worry & grabbed his hand begging

"My Baby will be okay, Right... Mr. Detective?"

Next morning the chief is sitting with his officers distributing the cases then He said "Ah, the Report of missing child yesterday we'll rule it out.. the possibility of the crime_"

Yang interrupted "Might be Kidnapping"

All the other officers looked to him surprised

Choi objected "What? Kidnapping? In most kidnap cases, the kidnaper makes their demands within 10 hours. Cleary It isn't this case here"

"Well In most cases, not all of them" Yang retorted back

"Don't you know what point of the Kidnaping is? In 90% of cases... Its all about Money"

"Which means the other 10% isn't about money"

"What are you basing your claim on?"

"I mean the girl wasn't a toddler or Mentally-handicapped child. A perfectly healthy kid vanished on her way home back from school"

"Oh, So shall we set up a task force? with what budget? What manpower... don't you know we all short on resources"

"I'm just saying a missing child is as important as Major crime scenes"

"And who said it isn't? I am saying we need to prioritize"

"Put yourself in the shoes of the Mother. She lives alone with her daughter" Their argue grew more but The Chief shut them both looking to Yang

"Hey, We gotta get our priorities straight"

Choi sighted annoyed "Okay everyone That's for Morning's meeting"

Yang ignored the orders & left on his own working his ass hard on the missing child case asking people here & there distributing flyers...

* * *

 **A Month Passed** , some Delinquents messing around late at night near An inhabitant Factory and as one of them getting high & walking backward, He tripped over some Box He stood up Angrily but_ "Aahhhh" but He ran screaming as He just glimpsed a small Hand extended out of the Box.

Next Morning. The Whole Area were surrounded by officers, People are crowding watching the Scene from distance.. Yang Came from far shouting "Back off the crowd" ... He walked to the Covered corpse where Choi told him "You're early this time.." He called a forensic police "Take some Pictures.. Her Hands seem burned, Her ankle too has tying marks"

Yang was Trembling in worry He tried to uncover the Body.. but Choi shouted "What are you doing? You can't go in there"

Yang ignored them all & uncovered the Girl's face to check on... He put his hand on mouth gasping

"Its the Missing girl"

"We'd know after the Autopsy"

"I'm Positive, Its the Missing Girl" shouted yang

The forensic police said after Checking her vaguely : "The Cause of death will be confirmed after the Autopsy, But It appear that the Body has been kept frozen for a while Post-mortem. There is no apparent sign of sexual assault. It wasn't about money or the act of paedophile"

The Chief Brought up his Smoke & asked

"The killer killed her for no reason!"

Choi sighted "a _psycho_ , _Those who kill for No reason.. that is gonna be pain in ass!"_

 **"** **...** Yeon ha... YEON HA" a woman came crying from far screaming in madness calling for her deceased daughter

 **The night fell quickly, At the Police HQ, Into a large meeting room**.

The Chief is standing formally looking down in Shame.. An Older Man -In his Police Uniform with lots of shiny medals pinned on his chest- looking from the Front glass window at the people fighting with the Police guards & shouting "Who's in charge of this?—Bring back my child"

The HQ Director looked to the Chief & said in anger "Killed then Dumped into a garbage box, only to be discovered a month later.. That's tomorrow morning's Headlines and Its all because The police didn't take the report of her missing seriously And failed to carry out a preliminary investigation... and we've got no clue about any suspects... so Tell me How can we Get our ass out of this Mess ?"

"If you give us a little time..."

"Set up a task force team with your Top men, Drop the other cases, No one shall pat an eye till you Find the Prep... beside Who was in charge of this case?"

 **An Hour later, At the Police station**

Yang to himself in irony "Suspension? Why should I get suspended!" ?

The Other officers kept avoiding his eyes. He shouted "You all laughed it off when I said It was Kidnapping. Someone Explain to me why should I put Away?"

He walked To Choi "you said it wasn't A Kidnap Case? Ha!?"

Choi -His superior- stood up Sighting annoyed "Are you gonna take a swing on me?"

Yang gritted his teeth & looked straight in his eyes "Let me take this case... sir ?"

Yang Walked his way home Passing by Some Stall in the street. He stopped watching the TV to hear the News.

[ _The girl who has been missing for 30 days was found dead earlier Today._ _Her body was discovered only 400 meter from her day care centre.. The body state was frozen...]_

And as Yang Kept watching The Crime Scene from far on the TV... His eyes widened in astonishment. Watching the Crime Scene made him suddenly Remember The Scenery Painting, the Mysterious Guy painted "Its the Same Place, But Its Way before the Crime scene was discovered"

* * *

 **Yang found what he was looking for.. a CLUE**

 **So he is going to track it down.. Is he on the right path or not?**

 **Read to find how Yang will catch his suspect.. next chapter**

 **Feel free to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**After Seeing The crime scene as whole.. Yang remembers the portrait he saw before, so he began searching for the painter. What is going to happen next?**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 2 Suspect**

Next day, Yang walked into the same back narrow ally. He Quickly Brought up his mobile taking Pics of the Large scale painting covering the Whole wall (3×4). He glimpsed a drawn sign at the corner of the Painting... some words were written on the Sign

"Happiness Factory, Where did I saw it before, where did I saw it before!" Yang kept walking in the street, forcing himself to remind till

Dang-Yang bumped Into something He looked down to notice little girl on the ground. She was on her way back from school

"Oh, Where are you going? Come here *He carried the little girl to the nearest small market & brought her A candy & bandage*... Happiness factory.. Where the Fu** did I see it?" he kept muttering The words of the sign till the little 9 years old girl Patted strongly on his shoulder "Don't Use F-words while talking about happiness"

"Go home to your mom Kid"

He kept talking to himself but the Girl patted again

"What!" he sighed

The girl pointed at the Sign Behind the man

He looked behind "what! HAPPINESS FACTORY! ITS HERE" he jumped in Excitement can't believe he got himself a Lead on the case

He turned to see the Girl walking away. He called her

"Wait Kid, Don't go anywhere, okay *he went in the market & brought a small orange Whistle* Take that"

"What is this Ajusshi?" –(Mister)-

"When a stranger tries to talk to you, Blow it hard and run as fast as you can"

(Beep-Beep)

"Don't blow in my ear, I'm not the bad guy" yang laughed -but seriously Yang himself is So Suspicious, with his messy hair & torn Jeans, Bad drinking smell –

The lone Wolf Detective walked into the Warehouse, he turned his torch on, Then He heard some noises from deep inside the factory.. Yang walked on his toes to catch the prep He got himself armed by Some Metal bar he picked up from the ground & jumped strongly "You stop right here" It was Only a cat messing into a small bag but Yang gave a close look at the bag to see _A small red back bag a name was written on it_ (Yeon Ha)

He sat on his knees searching into the bag to see some of her books, white clothes... Meanwhile he was searching around he noticed some one's reflection Thanks to the shattered pieces of glass, spread all over the ground. The Other man was holding another metal bar & was preying on Yang but Yang by Instinct flipped forward evading the prep's First attack. Yang turned to take another look at his face But the Prep was wearing his Cap & a White doctor's mask covering his face

The prep tried to attack again but Yang Took his arm & used his force against him flipping him over

Yang smirked "Hey, Lets not do this! You won't win anyway_"

The Prep Threw some Sand in Yang's eyes, Turned & smacked his head with the Metal bar

"Ahh," yang fell on ground bleeding lightly, while the prep took chance & ran away

Yang ran after around 400 or 500 metre outside the Warehouse him but He was no match after having his head smacked...

Yang limbed back to The Warehouse holding his head in dizziness to see the police tape round the place & the chief beside him Choi. All the officers are checking the Girl's bag. Yang came running "What the heck? Yah, hands off"

The officers continued their job, taking photos, checking fingerprints

"All these items belonged to the victims.."

Yang shouted "How did you know this place?"

"Yang, what are you doing here? You're on suspension" Chief

"I was here first, so I discovered the place & went inside but that bastard in cap attacked me so I was chasing the prep..."

"What are you talking about? This is the task force search area, how did you find this place?" Choi asked in Ignorance like always

"I saw it in the Painting.. yes yes, look" Yang brought up his phone to show them the Painting he previously captured on his phone but "Huh! Where is my phone? Wait, don't leave. I'm sure its here, Damn. I lost it"

"Yang, go get your head checked, And stay low. You're on suspension"

"Chief.. CHIEF please Hear me. The pics are on my mobile & It fell... why does not anyone Give me fucking chance?"

"Cuz You're Pathetic loser Guy who isn't cut to be a detective" Choi made fun of him while Bashing his head Teasing him & left

"You Son of a Bi***" Yang wanted to go after him but The Chief grabbed him "Go, You're not allowed to be Here"

* * *

 **Couple of hours later, the Night fell quickly** , Yang at the same Alley trying to remember anything about the mysterious artist then he Found out the spray can the young boy Threw it at him,

"Damn it, I can't ask for a fingerprint check, The chief has eyes everywhere" then He noticed the Barcode & the Shop's address

Yang Jumped off to the nearby bar and made a call from the phone as He lost his mobile

"Yes, _Kwang Ho is speaking. Who is calling?"_

"Its me Son-Yang, you bastard"

"Sunbaenim" (Senior in Korean)

"About the favour you owe me, I'm using it today"

The young detective reached Yang's office and after He Got a hint of the case, they both went to a small Market... to ask about the paint can.. But.. à

"There are Hundreds of college students that use spray paints" The Old Owner of the Shop replied

"Yeah, I knew. But there's got to be few that buy particularly a lot" Yang asked again

"Detective... We're right in front of Seoul's biggest art school. There are hardly any students who have never bought spray paint from me"

Kwang Ho "Mister, The Kids who do Graffiti art that buy lots"

"Well, I can't..." The Old man coughed

Yang "Please think carefully there was no one in Particular who caught your attention!"

"...Ah, Now that you mention it

{ _It was late pass midnight & It was raining heavily, I already turned off the lights & was closing the shop & that when it happened... There were no other people walking in the street. Only A Guy under his hood with quite long silky hair covering his eyes_ _à_

 _He said_ _"_ _You sent me the wrong colour *He returned me one Paint* I ordered Bright Red but you sent me Brown-red"_

 _"_ _Its the same colour"_

 _"_ _I use the_ _Montana_ _series"_

 _"_ _Oh! the Montana series ! sorry, Sometimes the delivery boys make mistakes"_

 _"_ _Its Okay" The boy took the new paint and turned but I called_

 _"_ _Young man, Your change"_

 _The boy turned to me & scowled my hand intensly with his eyes Then He left in silence_}

"He gave me the Creeps" The old man shrieked

"That's our guy. Did He exchange that paint?" Yang Showed him the Can pack?"

"Yes, That's Montana one" the man answered rapidly

"You saw his face, right? Pale complexion.. face kind of long fish"

The old man Nodded "Yeah, With Handsome Nose & Eyes"

"Tell me You have his address!"

* * *

Next Morning. Yang standing in front of an old -cracked brick- building in his hand the address of the Suspect -as he assumed-. He waved to His Man "Kwang Ho, Stay in the Car"

Yang ascended the All the stairs to see a small Table & two wooden chairs he turned to find a quite Shack On the roof. It was not too small not to large not a fancy room but a barely liveable one.. Yang sneaked into the room, He searched the Guy's bags to see The Montana spray paint can packs

Then a boy concealing under his hood came into his room normally to be face on face with Yang -Frontal Clash-

Yang Shouted "Yo punk, Remember me?" he threw him on the Table -It broke easily- the pale face boy took off his hood -His hair was long enough to cover his ears. The boy stood up looking at Yang in fear hiding his hand in his long sleeves - They are both standing in front of each other with 6 meters distant them from each other

The boy popped up "the Drunken Dude!"

"Hemph, You do remember. Happiness factory You painted it.. that's not you all painted, you painted where the girl's body was buried, where her belongings were hidden... How come all the Places in your graffiti relate back to the dead child?.. Oh, Its simple; Cuz You were there. Why did you kill her, You Fu*** Psycho?" Yang stepped in aggressively and knocked the boy off his feat Pinning him to the ground, Holding his arm, Pulling his head shouting "More importantly, why did you paint it? You screwed yourself big time pursuing your artistic hobby_"

"Sunbaenim" Kwang Ho -much younger than Yang but bit older the Mysterious Boy with buzz-cut Hair style & good looking as well as Yang but not so unkempt like him. If just He Took care of his appearance- called from behind

"... I think we Got the Wrong guy... Look He doesn't freeze his trash, all the food is rotten in the Garbage"

Yang looked carefully at the boy's hand Its not injured _[I'm sure He fell on it when I flipped him at the Factory!]_

The boy violently Shoved Yang off him & silently went into his door while looking at Yang with broken eye

* * *

 **The night fell slowly** & The sun was about to rise, Yang & Kwang Ho are sitting in Kwang Ho's car

"Sunbaenim=(Senior), Lets leave I'm tired"

"Stop whining. He must be the Criminal"

"But He doesn't Freeze his Garbage"

"Okay, So tell me How can he Know the crime scene so well!"

"He... might had an accomplice_"

(Hush Hush) Yang pulled Kwang Ho down the wheel Shushing him ; As The Young boy was sneaking outside his home & went quickly to The Narrow alley where the Graffiti paint still there, He Brought up His black spray paint & began spraying destroying his own art. Without any Introductions, Flash light spotlighted on his face, The boy raised his hand blocking the light from his eyes. Yang holding the flash smirked "Hey, What are you doing man? *Yang turned off the torch & brought up his smokes* yeah, keeping yourself busy! Kill.. paint.. erase.. then Run..., Run Punk"

The boy indeed tried to run from the other side of the alley but it was too late Kwang Ho raised his hands

"This way is blocked too"

The Boy trembled for a sec. Then decided to Throw the can he was holding in Kwang's face & run. But Kwang Ho was no small fry to fell in such Move, He evaded the Thrown can by getting low & turning 360 to knock the boy off his feet then pinned him down

Yang came & grabbed his Collar & checked his wallet

Yang took off His hood forcefully Shouting **_"Kim Jun!_** , You must have a lot to hide. Covering up your paintings, Text messages"

"Its a free country"

"You damn son of _"

Kwang Ho had already took his phone

"The bastard erased the o& the calls' history...Oh,

Sunbaenim, there is one entry in the address book.. its saved as

 _Chino"_

"Give it to me" Yang took the phone but Jun Repulsed strongly " **No** "

Yang provoked him "Oh, Now you're interested! Chino, He's your accomplice, right?"

Jun just looked fiercely to him

"Alright, You don't have to answer" He looked to his side kick

Kwang Ho nodded as he cuffed the boy & called some of his Friends

"Hello, Kim seung Gi"

"Oh, Kwang Ho..! How've you been"

"Yeah, I need you to run An ID check on that Number"

Yang sent him the entry in a mssg.

* * *

 **Next chapter.. meeting Chino**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jun was caught but still based on Yang's sole assumptions, Yang is getting to capture Jun's accomplice as he thinks.. But things get a little biy tangeled**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 3 Confusion**

Around 8.00 am, 4 hours after Jun's arrest. Yang is standing in front of a big Moderate Complex where is a Painting Studio at the Fifth floor

Yang noticed some Shabby guy in hood descending the stairs & throwing his garbage.. Yang went silently To the garbage bags after the guy left & checked them, The Garbage was frozen. Yang had this Devilish look up on his face & walked on his toes, sneaked after the 2nd suspect, And called quietly "Chino"

The Guy stopped & turned.. Yang didn't give a chance to look at his face he quickly Preyed on him "You bastard" He pushed him to the door, took down his hood to see the Surprise, Its a -beautiful young girl in her Twenties as old as Jun, with silky brown hair & brown double eye-lid eyes, quite personality & scared Past- ... à

Up At the Studio, Yang is sitting in front Of the girl, He laughed of embarrassment "Hahaha, I'm sorry about earlier. But you weren't surprised when I grabbed you"

"I'm used to it, Beside I haven't done anything wrong" the girl replied expressionlessly

"Of course, so Lets regroup Things again, You knew Kim Jun from High school? & you haven't seen him in 5 years! High school friends who lost touch...Just friends, Huh?"

The girl stood preparing her painting gear -Brush, colours, painting-

"If you're done, please leave"

Meanwhile **Downstairs,** Jun was sitting hand-cuffed in The car beside him Kwang Ho sighing "What the hell I threw myself into!"

He looked to Jun's face "I'm sorry for The cut on your face, Ah, Sunbaenim is so brutal. Here" Kwang Ho offered him a bandage to first aid his face Cut.. the boy Turned slowly looking at his hand in fear

Back **at the Studio,** Yang stood leaving that's when he saw Chino's portrait someone had drawn for her, He looked carefully at the Bottom of the Portrait _Kim Jun_ Sign, Yang smirked and turned to the girl who was giving him her back preparing her things

"Oh, A portrait *The girl stopped working* Its beautiful, Did you draw it!"

She turned to see him holding the Portrait she shouted emotionally in disturbance "Don't touch It" she snatched it from him & fell on the ground Hugging it by her shacking body

Meanwhile **Downstairs ,** Jun acted in Extrusive way & grabbed Kwang Ho's hand, Just holding it tightly

Kwang exclaimed trying to pull his hand "What..? Man!" But he couldn't shake the boy's hand

Jun's eyes glowed Bluer & Jun began whispering

"Fraud, Pyramid scheming, Frauds can be Cops these days?"

Kwang Ho got scared "You!"? But Jun continued angrily

"That's quite a rap sheet you have, You make a great side kick"

"Wh.. what are you?" Frightened said

 **Upstairs ,** Yang Sat Quietly looking at the girl after she Calmed a bit

"You really didn't see him even once in these 5 years?"

"How can I see him, When He is in America"

"America !"

(Peeeepp) -long Honk sound-

Yang went down very quickly to see Kwang Ho is thrown on the Wheel with slight injured head -Kwang Ho was bleeding Not so heavy but he really fainted- Yang opened the door "Ya, Are you Okay? Com'n Open your eyes, Where did he go!"

Kwang Ho regained his Conscious slowly Looking right & left "where'd he go?"

Yang shouted "Ya, Where the fu** is He?!"

Kwang Trembled in fear "Sunbaenim, That Kid is weird, He is a freak"

"Did He hit your head hard or something Whats wrong with you, why are you shaking.. Shit!"

Yang was about to run after the Runaway Jun but a Mssg. Came on the Radio

[ATTEMPTED KIDNAPPING all units, All officers report to Station]

Yang returned quickly to see a girl around 12 years old is listing what happened while shivering in fear

"He said I was pretty, Then He asked me If I want to take care of his sick puppy. So I opened the back door of the car to take a look at it. He told me to get into the car but "

"So what did you do dear, Did you get into the Car?" A female officer asked nicely

"No; something Was wrong... The Puppy. It was... frozen to death ..."

* * *

 **The Same Night At One of The Old Districts of Seoul**

A Black Sedan car rounding the place honking to the same Child that met Yang before

* * *

 **Next Morning** -Knock. Knock- A Drunken Woman came out to see Some men with Badges "Mrs. Eung So"

"Yes"

"Your child, Do you know where is it...?"

After they explained her the Kidnaping serial Crimes

"What are you talking about, What fool would Take that little Bit**. Like we've anything. Hahaha" laughed the woman uncaring

Another Fine woman said "Actually Mr. Officer an hour after midnight I heard some Peeping sound like a whistle but suddenly... The **Peeping** **Stopped"**

Yang came running To where the officers were Standing & investigating the new crime scene He bathed into violently & Snatched the Photo of the Girl The Others gasped "Yang, What is he doing here?"

Another officer came holding An orange whistle in evidence bag Sir, "We found this near the Tire marks of the Car"

Choi tried to Take The Whistle but Yang snatched it too crying

"No, No.. Why you..!" Then he looked up angrily and left while the Chief & Choi are in surprise Calling "Yang, Yang! What is wrong with him?"

* * *

 **As serial kidnapping cases increase, Yang gets assured of one suspect.. He is going to face him but not like the last time. Yang is now Angry.. Will he listen to Jun's side of story? Or his Hidden vendetta what is pushing him around**

 **Yang's past is revealed in next chapter, stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4

**The kidnapper took away Yang's little friend.. Leaving Yang angry confused burning with rage with one person in the indictment chamber... how Yang will act?!**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 4 Mystery**

At Jun's door... Some Government Men are shouting outside

"Water & Gas will be cut off in days, I'll leave the paper outside. We won't have any choice but to enforce eviction. You've to pay to live Kid"

Jun was sitting shrinking beside the door inside his shack

(KNOCK KNOCK)

 _Jun went berserk On those Mischievous Government Men shouting_

 _"_ _I said I don't need your help_" But, It was Yang chocking his neck & Pushing him to the Ledge threatening to Throw him down _

_"_ _Where is she? Okay, lets suppose you didn't kill the first girl but you knew where was she Being Captive?"_

 _The Boy looked at him with his dead eyes_

 _"_ __"_

 _which made Yang more fiercer "Answer me, Bastard..."_

 _"_ __"_

 _"_ _How did you paint the Graffiti? Explain"_

 _"_ _I painted from Imagination"_

 _"_ _That's it, I'll kill you with my own Hands"_

 _"_ _Go ahead. Do it.. KILL ME"_

 _Yang backed a little throwing the boy on the ground and beat the Boy to pulp "Son of A Bi***, A girl's life is hanging by a thread & You painted it from Imagination *Yang kept kicking the boy very hard* Answer me, Damn it" He held him up & threw him on the chairs to be broken into pieces_

 _Yang dragged him up and kept slapping the Boy Till the boy defended himself & held Yang's Hand, His eyes went Blue And He began muttering _

_"_ _Is that what this is all about?"_

 _"_ _What are you saying?"_

 _"_ _Hhhh, You think If you find the Missing girls , __Your brother will come back from Dead? "_

 _Yang got Goosebumps as Jun Smirked devilishly "Cute Name... Gi-Dong" Jun's nose began bleeding then He looked at Yang Straight in the eyes "_ _Son Gi-Dong_ _"_

 _Yang Shrugged away from Jun while looking at Him in fear_

 _"_ _Wait up Son Yang, Can't I play Too? ... Take me with you Hyung" –(Big Brother)-_

 _Yang's eyes teared, He got Intimidated & Ran away_

Yang returned his home crying went to The bathroom & fell throwing up...

His mind began revising that painful memory of himself as a kid Calling for his dead brother after leaving him a lone and going on his errand

"Gi-Dong, I'm here, Lets go together" (Sob Sob)

* * *

 **At One Small Pharmacy** , The Customer Bowed thankfully to the Nice Man with Caring eyes wearing his White Gown, She said "thanks D. _Jung_ , Take care of yourself next time"

D. Jung Replied smiling while _Hiding his Injured hand_ "anytime" Then He turned off the lights & Closed the Pharmacy and went down to the Basement And opened The Door walking to a small cage where The Little Child was held Captive sitting on lots of Play balls like those in the day-care centres

The little girl shrunk more looking at the Prep smirking at her, He said

"Do you feel lonely? Yeah, You should, After all your mother abandoned you cruelly, No one Needs you, don't worry, I'll relieve you from your pain.. Or should I get you a friend" He laughed Maniacally

* * *

Next Morning,

Yang standing in front of the building Where Chino's art studio is at

He went up to see her Teaching some little kids drawing

He smiled "Morning"

But She didn't reply back, she waved to the Kids "Lets take Five"

"Yeah, Yeah" The Children went to play at aside

"I don't have long to talk, Detective?"

"Okay Let me ask You one question, What do you think of this picture?"

Yang brought up a phone -it was Kwang Ho's, When they arrested Jun first time, Yang asked Kwang Ho to Capture it- and showed Chino The Graffiti

"Its a bird's-eye-View image painted from Imagination"

"Imagination!"

"Yes, This composition couldn't have been possible, Unless he was looking down from the sky"

Yang instantly though 'How can Jun Draw it from his roof, The factory is far away from him?'

Chino went to tidy her things up while giving the Detective her back, she asked "Its a Complicated Graffiti, Where did you get that picture?"

Yang who was still staring at the Picture in the Phone said calmly

"Its a depiction Of the crime scene where the missing girl's dead body was found"

Chino turned to him startled , He looked to her _"Are you surprised ? but What would you find more surprising is that Kim Jun painted that Graffiti A_ _Month_ _before the crime scene was discovered by the Police"_

" _Kim_ _Jun_?"

"Ahh *Yang acted sarcastically making fun of her Less knowledge* You didn't know, He never went to America"

The girl looked down thinking... Yang walked to her side by the window gazing at the Light ray of the Sun "I lost my little brother when I was young. I never told anyone about that, But Jun knew about it, Hmph... I decided to become a police officer after I lost my brother... You knew, I'm the detective with the worst performance Record But one thing I knew for sure is that another child will never be lost on my watch. In order to do that, I must know what Jun knows. I have to know.. to save the missing child"

《In An old High school Jun -in his school uniform- is sitting alone in the Art room drawing a portrait of Chino... some Delinquents -wearing their school uniform too but in unkempt way- barged into the room. The Leader called "Hey, Wierdo... they say that you do freaky tricks" Jun Ignored them but the leader threw the Tools off his hand "Yeah, Something To do with your hands.. Seeing things by touching, Hhhh" He laughed with the others... Jun quietly hid his hands in his pocket & tried to walk away but the Boy blocked the way picking up on him He was about to hit him but Chino came standing on the door "What are you doing? Can you give it a rest before I call the teacher" She threatened the Boys... the Leader went angry to her trying to slap her but Jun Held his hand... _Jun's eyes Glowed Bluer_

"Piss pants"

"What?"

"You went to middle school in Busan –a city in Korea-, You always pissed in your pants & Got bullied for three days, Begged your parents to transfer you to a new school in Seoul"

"What the Fuck, Freak?"

"Want me to say more?"》

Yang in his office remembering Chino's words after she told him about that Incident _{"Jun has a Special ability.. ability to see things"}_

Yang opened his Computer searching the Web [Ability to see the Past]

And while looking into links, He ran into a report

{ **_Psychometry_** , _An Ability to see memory or information entombed in an object through physical contact_ }

Yang went to the Accident's archives revising Chino's words in his mind {" _Not long after that Incident, Jun left the school. Teachers though, Cuz Jun Got bullied a lot. but, I heard different.. There was an accident After that I lost contact with Jun, If you saw him.. Can you tell him I want to see him "}_

* * *

 **Review as you want, I want to hear your opinion**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yang's vision changed about The boy.. He knows he is not the suspect.. how will his attitude change towards him?**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 5 Alliance**

《Jun is talking to a Neat woman much older than him in the street

He said crying "Yes, Mom. I see things too. But don't worry I won't kill my self like Dad did"

The Woman looked terrified "Lets talk about this later, after I get off work, Okay?"

"What work?" He shouted You mean "selling smiles to men?"

"I told you that's not what I do" She cried

Jun offered his hand demanding "Then Give me your hand"

"Jun, Don't do this to me"

"Give me your hand" he tried to Reach her hand but she stepped back

"Why? Are you afraid I might see what I am thinking?"

"Please don't scare me"

"Ah, Cuz I'm scary. I'm a monster"

(Peep peep) A heavy weight car honking from far warning the Lady in the mid-road

Jun tried to grab her hand to save Her "Mom" But she shrugged her son's hand away and got hit by the car to meet her end 》

Jun woke up from his nightmare shivering & in sweat remembering his mother's last moments looking at his hand in despise then he heard some hammering outside, He picked up a Broom & went out to see yang is fixing the Table & The chairs he Previously broke It was The next morning Yang waved smiling

"Hello, I got Breakfast"

Jun looked at him in that dead look as ever he does & went in his shack

Yang went called from outside "Lets Put hard feelings aside & talk this out"

Jun shouted "I've nothing to say to you. Fuck off"

" ** _Psychometry_**..."

The boy froze in his place listening

"I don't care if You were a psychic or an alien, but I know now, You're not lying & I believe you"

"I still have nothing to say to you" Jun ignored Yang who called again "Hey, I really envy you.. With your power, I would be The Super Cop... Hey Kim Jun, Who doesn't have a story from the past? Don't be Melodramatic... _What happened to your mother wasn't your fault, It was an accident & you knew that. _For how long will you confine yourself in this Dark Hole, you're wasting your life. Stop living in the past, Come see the world, The world misses you, Chino sends you her Greetings_"

"What the fu** do you think you do? *Jun barged out in Anger*

You know nothing about me_"

Suddenly 3 People from The Neighbourhood supervision Came upstairs

Jun stood in front of them "I told You before, I don't need your help"

One of them laughed kicking him in guts "okay, But you have to Pay to stay in your shack"

"Leave me alone"

The man took his hand by force "You just have to sign with your thumbprint"

Yang stood up" If I were you, I'd think twice before holding his hand"

He Kicked the Man

"Who the Hell are you?"

"Me!.. I'm his big Brother *Yang looked to The beaten up boy* You Okay? Get up Jun" He looked to the other "Since when have Civil servants been so dedicated to their jobs?"

A fight began Yang could win against the 2 buffed guys thanks to his police training but in return he was whacked Very hard

The Others went running, Yang shouted "Yes... (Huff huff) get the fu** out of here fu*** bastards"

Jun walked to him "You Alright?!"

"I'm Okay, Okay. I'm just little tired.. lets talk it out later, I'm out of_"

Yang collapsed out of gas on the ground..

* * *

At the night, Yang was sleeping on a torn -not soft- bed after Jun'd dragged His defender & gave him first aids... Yang was trembling & sweating very heavily as he was dreaming & shaking in his sleep

Jun hesitantly held his hand to see The Visions the sleeper's seeing

 _[A mother calling for her child "Yeon-Ha.. YEON-Ha"_

 _Another vision of Kid Yang calling for his dead brother "Gi-Dong, Son Gi-Dong"]_

"Ha.. Ha.." Yang woke up panic-stroke

Jun shrunk again to his corner but Yang Held his sleeve

"What did you see.. What did you see, You saw the Prep, Tell me.. Help me Jun_" but He Passed out momentary

Right before Dawn, Yang woke up to see

Jun outside the Shack calling "What do you want from me?"

The other handed him the 1st girl's bag "Can you know her whereabouts?"

"I can't see everything; Memories fade but some things stay with you for a long time, It puts a strain on my body afterwards"

"How did you know about the crime scene?"

Jun walked to the edge and whistled in a specific tone, He raised his hand & out of blue, A pigeon came & stood on his hand

"Ohh Amazing"

"I touch these guys then I can see thing of their short memories"

"Ah, a Bird-eye-view image, of course... yah, Is summoning pigeons is one of your abilities!"

"No, Anyone can do this"

"Really?"

"After practicing 4 years"

"_. Why didn't you report it to the police?"

"And tell them what? You really think someone would believe me"

"I did"

"Cuz Its you" Jun said it as he was mocking weird drunken man

"You punk" Yang laughed, He said sincerely "That's why You painted on the wall so someone would notice it, You really are a good boy"

Yang brushed his hair nicely but Jun repulsed cutely "What are you doing?"

... Mins later Jun on his solidity holding the girl's bag & some of her clothes

Yang brought up his smokes & left the boy for couple of mins then he walked into to see him on the ground Shaking like a mad man holding the bag tightly & having a heavy nose bleed

"Hey, Hey... let go.. LET IT GO. I SAID"

Jun let it go "Get me some papers..." worn out said

* * *

Right at the Morning A meeting was held at the police station

Choi was talking Right after the Forensic Autopsy.. "according to the marks on the victims body, We concluded that the victim was tied unto one kind of those large capacity freezers_"

Yang barged into the meeting

Choi irately "what the hell are you doing here, You're banned from this case"

He ignored him but others hold him, He wriggled his way

"Chief please, Hear me out. We should confine the Search round the day-care centres"

Choi pushed him "Didn't you hear me, Get out of here"

"Hey, I'm still talking here"

"Stop you both" Chief shouted "let us hear him, Choi"

Yang continued while remembering Jun's Words to him

 _{I see a big dark room. No light except that coming from the Key hole of a Ugly locked door.. there are stairs & COLOURFUL BALLS everywhere}_

"According to the analysis, They discovered Polycarbonate materials from the Girl's belongings, This sort of material can be found in *he brought up something from his pocket* In this small play fabric ball"

Choi objected "But she may be Was playing somewhere before getting snatched"

"Yeah, That's if the child hadn't severe atopic allergy"

"What!"

"Which means she came in contact with the balls after getting kidnapping"

The Chief stood "Okay the Girl may be contained in some day-care centre with A big Freezer in it.. "

"Yes"

"So what are you doing here. Get to your job, Find her"

"Yes, Sir. They all shouted"

Yang left then another officer came "Chief, We found this mobile at the Warehouse"

"Happiness factory!"

"Yes. But it belongs to Det. Yang"

"Ah, He must lost it there"

"But something strange on it Chief"

"What is it!"

The man showed him The Graffiti from the mobile

"Those pictures were drawn on some wall at St. Chungmuro about a month ago by some guy, Yang was also there. They were caught on A CCTV there"

"Yes, Yang always drinks there. What about The Graffiti?"

"Its Detailed Explanation for the place where the 1st victim were found"

"What !"

"Please look at the date" He showed him the CCTV image

"What the Heck?"

* * *

 **The night fell** while Others are working. Choi is searching and The chief is Investigating, Yang is Asking everywhere Then he got a call from the chief, He ran to the station to see the chief is asking him calmly "Is there something You are not telling me?"

"No, Of course Chief"

"What about Now!" The chief showed him a picture of the Graffiti

"Where did you get this?" Yang was taken back

"We found it on your mobile" the chief threw him his phone & continued "Did you draw this!"

"No, No. There was that Kid. He was painting, I was drunk.. I can't remember"

"The other kid, where did he go?"

Yang felt the Level of this conversation is rising

Yang felt the Level of this conversation is rising

"He is just some Young fool, What is it with the case, Chief?"

"That's what I want to know Yang, How just some Kid knew the whole Crime scene & the dead body-dump-place & a Month before we did"

"He was just Painting! Like I said He isn't our guy"

"Where do you git the Information about the Fabric balls?"

"..."

"FROM WHERE DID YOU GET IT, YANG?"

* * *

 **Yang is being cornered by his chief.. he has two choices cover the boy he considers as a brother or obey the orders**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saving the child his ultimate goal.. yang choose to rescue the girl**

 **Read how his choice will affect Jun**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 6 Betrayal**

Meanwhile thus Incidents. At the Darkness of the Night, Dr. Jung just closed his pharmacy, He went down the Basement to see the Kid is stealing fearful glimpses at the Prep, His Lips curled in Bid Evil Smirk as he looked to her & pulled the dog from its cage brutally & gave him some shot shushing him

"Shshshsh, you'll be spared from your pain soon. I'll help you.." The Man laughed in lunatic way. He returned to his Flat which happened to be at the Opposite side of the street. It was a large high fancy building. He hid under his cap & took a stroll in his black car till He approached some 11-years old Girl returning to her home alone

He drove near her... "Hello little girl" the girl looked away

"Can you please take care of my dog, He is very sick"

"Where is he?"

"At the back seat, take a look if you want"

The girl opened the door, The man surprised her & grabbed her sleeve then shot her sleep.. he got out of the car & began dragging the Girl in... but Some Woman saw him She screamed "what are you doing!"

The prep looked at her terrified "damn"

He left the girl & began following the Other Young Girl.. after short chase, She get herself trapped into small alley. The man in cap approached her slowly

"I really screwed up tonight, ain't I?"

"Please spare me... please spare_" -Bam- He hit her with a baseball bat knocking her out, brushing her hair.. He said "You too are lonely, I can see this, Let me relieve you from your suffering too" He smiled psychopathically.

A mature Old woman just coming back home saw the prep dragging the young woman into his trunk leaving the little child on the asphalt & fleeing away... The woman hurried "Child...Child, Are you okay? Somebody call an ambulance"

* * *

Hours later, Choi ran into the office "The Bastard did it again"

Yang shouted "what?!"

The Young child said crying... " _He asked me to look after his sick dog.. Then He told me to get in. Just right after I opened the door, He stung me With a needle"_

"Detectives, that's the woman Who first found the victim" An officer said

"Old lady, Did you see him?" asked Yang feverishly

"No, It was dark & He wad wearing Black Cap.."

"Any other thing grabbed your attention?" Chief

"I was shocked when I saw the poor child on the ground But... his hand seemed hurt"

"That's our bastard" Yang cried proudly as he was the one injuring him

"Ah.. He didn't drag the Child but I saw him drag someone else into his Black sedan car. It seemed to be the young woman Owning the studio in the Skyscraper at..."

Yang shouted "What That Woman who teaches children drawing !"

"Yes"

"Yang, Do you know Her !"

"Shit.. shit" yang wanted to Go but the Chief held him

"Yang, You're not allowed to leave that room without telling me what you know"

Yang remembered

[Promise me.. that you'll never tell anyone about me]

 **"** **SON-YANG, ARE YOU GONNA LEAVE THAT CHILD DIE**?" The Chief scared him out

Mins. Later

Jun in his place reading a mssg.

{ _Thanks for today, Bro, We'll catch him soon. I'll treat you something Nice next time}_ Jun smiled But...

Jun turned to see Choi ordering His men "Get him"

They cuffed the boy cruelly & took him

Outside the interrogation room

Yang is yelling at the Chief & Choi while pointing at The Cuffed silent Jun

"Why are you cuffing him, he is not a suspect? He just knew it Like I told you"

Chef "We gotta know How did He knew about the crime scene"

Choi "Yeah, Psychometry? Are you sure you didn't get yourself into another scandal?"

"Why don't you believe me, I'll show you"

Yang walked into the Interrogation room, He sat on the Chair talking no much "Sorry about that" Jun decided to evade his gaze at him

He put the Girl's clothes on the table "Can you touch these, Please?"

Jun uncaringly looked the other way

Yang said annoyed "you've got no choice, help me to get you out of here. Show them you're not the suspect. Do it again like you show me"

"What did I show you?" he lit out A sigh

"Don't mess with me"

Yang held the clothes near his face threatening "Touch it..."

He approached him nearer "Please, Jun. We're running out of time"

"No, You're running out of time" Jun said dully

"You're different from us, You can do it"

"You're right, I'm different. **I'M A MONSTER"**

Yang felt guilt dropping his eyes

The other shouted "What do you want to see?... This?"

He grabbed the Clothes tightly and began shaking

Choi & the chief -outside- knocked on the Glass wandering

Yang raised his hand "Its Okay, He is supposed to do that"

Jun kept trembling in disturbance

The Chief "What's wrong, Yang?"

Yang to Jun "what do you see?"

Jun looked to him shaking and began bleeding from his mouth & nose

Yang bounced on him "yah, Let it go. Let it go..."

The Other officers went inside holding Yang away from the boy; they thought he was attacking the Suspect

Yang shouted after He threw the piece of clothes off his hand

"You Idiot, You want to Die?"

Choi helped the passed out Jun on the ground & seated him down

"Hey, Are you okay?"

The Chief switched with Choi asking the boy calmly

"Did you see something? You saw something Right?"

"Idiots"

"What? What you saw?"

"A bunch of morons you are, To let me fool you like this"

"Fine. Tell us how did you discover the crime scene before the police did"

Its easy, I was there - **Slam-** *Jun slammed both his hand on the table & stared madly in the Chief's eyes & in the most eerie voice ever He said* It was me... **I..** ** _Killed Them All"_**

Yang couldn't believe these words He broke through the other officers' lock & bounced on him "yah, what are you doing? Don't dare you lie Punk. Have you gone mad?"

The chief "Take him away. Choi..."

"I know how to wrap it"

* * *

Choi took the criminal to the transportation van & driving him to prosecution. One officer is praising

"You did great, Det. Choi"

"Yes, That gonna boost me up, Isn't it? Hahaha"

And while they are laughing_ **BANG** A car crashed into them on purpose, The Transportation Van was upside down... _Yang_ got off the Other car & went to see Jun had gotten Off the van His head bleeding but still conscious

"Jun, Kim Jun" Yang Called

Jun silently brought up a gun -He took it from someone from the van of course?- & pointed it on Yang's head

The accident took place at 2.00 pm, At cross street, lots of passers by were watching the conversation between the 2 injured men

"I'm sorry, Its my fault" said Yang apologizing

"I trusted you, I trusted you (sob sob) You were gonna use me all, That was your plan all along Jun's tone Switched to anger then to Misery & pain"

"Its not like that"

"Its because I'm different, BECAUSE I AM A **MONSTER"**

"Put the gun down, Jun please"

"Why?...why didn't you leave me? I was going to live hidden as I didn't exist. Its all because of this hand...(sob sob) This Cursed Hand"

Jun pointed the gun towards his own hand but Yang bounced on him

"NO" he Took the Gun before he shot -both of them on the ground-

"Are you Okay, you're not hurt!"

Yang held his hands "You're Okay, Alright *He looked to Jun* why did you do it, Why did you lie? WHY?"

Jun continued looking at the ground tearing up "Cuz Its better if I'm in prison, This is a hand That kills people. By this hand, My Mother_" **Slap**

Yang slapped his face hard & held him pissed "It wasn't your fault"

"Can't you Leave me alone, I don't care what happens to me now"

"Look at me, I'm never gonna leave you hanging around again. I need you, Jun. Chino needs you now, So get a grip & Give me one more chance..."

The Chief came & Asked Choi who is being treated by the Paramedics

"Where is the Kid?"

"It was Yang! That crazy, Bastard ,What is he thinking!" ?

"What the Heck gone with you Yang?"

[To all units Suspect in mid twenties, He is running with detective Son-Yang, The Runaways are in silver old car model 2000 with Registration no._]

* * *

Yang in front of some old storehouse shut off his Radio then Threw it away

"What do we do now?" Jun asked

"Catch the Prep; If not We're both going to Jail"

Kwang Ho -who came from inside- opened the door of the Storehouse "Sunbaenim, You are A runaway?"

"So, Do you intend to Sell me & take the prize money"

"Actually I Thought"

"Ya, you son of ... Did you Find it?"

Yang & Jun walked in to see lots of Fridges & Thrown Freezers from the different kind, same model

Kwang Ho said "If some Psycho would do a human then threw the Evidence, It would be here, The problem... There are lots of them"

Yang looked down in Defeat, Jun silently walked to them. Yang held him concerned about him

"Hey, Hey... You can't" tiresomely said

But Jun walked quietly to them, Yang looked down then held his hand & looked straight in his eyes " _Always Remember, This is a Hand that saves lives_ "

Jun raised his arms wide as he opened his wings walking into that desolation in straight line, touching the Freezers right & left then he collapsed bleeding heavily from his mouth & nose at one freezer

"Ya, Are you Okay, Stop it. Don't hurt yourself anymore_" Yang called concerned but Jun backed on him exhausted **"I knew... Where he is"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yang, Kwang Ho, Jun decide to bring down the mad Dr. Jung...**

 **Can they?**

 **Stay tuned for the dangerous encounter**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 7 Gift (A Hand that saves)**

 **In Front Of A high Building**

Yang is giving orders to His Subordinate

"Kwang Ho, You take from floor 1-10, I will take the rest, Suspect anything even the smallest Hair out of its place Suspect it & text me of anything suspicious"

"What about me?" Jun inquired

"You...Call the Police"

"Huh!"

"Do it" Yang came pulling Kwang Ho with him & entering the 20 floor building

They began searching, Meanwhile at the same time, Jun tried to do something More than calling the police He went into the elevator, Then Someone bumped into him, The other was laughing Maniacally while pressing 20th floor button. Jun slowly tried to touch his hand but the man noticed & said "which floor, Sir?"

"20th please" Jun replied while texting Yang secretly

The man turned his back to Jun saying "Are you the New Resident?"

"Ah, Yes" Jun hesitated for a sec.

The elevator stopped & the doors opened Jun didn't move; as the man didn't get out He Growled "Do you know, There is no other Condos beside mine here" ?

... At The 19th , Yang is sulking "Shit, Shit. Where is He?" Then

(Ring ring) Yang brought up his phone & called Jun, Where are you? Man. Answer me. He went up to see the last wide luxurious Condo's door open, He walked in normally still calling for his Fallen comrade but - **STAB** -

Evil D. Jung stabbed the man right after He came in with big knife kitchen ?, Yang screamed Aahhhh" then He slowly took his gun out ? & shot grazing the man's leg. Jung cut Yang's hand while falling

Both men are on floor bleeding heavily but Yang at Great Disadvantage, Yang glimpsed Jun on the Floor so drugged by His doing-evil-deeds- Shot. He got furious and bounced on Jung Choking him hardly "Does it hurt! That's what have you been doing, Where are them?.. Gyaaah" Yang Screamed loudly feeling greater pain when D. Jung pressed his Cut & twisted his fingers inside it Yang crawled to the Couch while D. Jung is holding his hands trembling "It really feels Weird, Its my first time Stabbing a person"

"Where is Chino?"

"I did them both half an hour ago"

Yang wanted to grab him but Jung limped away "Don't move, It will hurt more if you let air in"

"Why the children?" Yang hardly asked

"Why! I am a Savior, I save people, The poor child, She went running from me but... Hahaha. her mother threw her out, their parents abandoned them, that's why I saved her from her misery. The Young woman, She was a mistake, I never intended to kill her but She refused my present, She tried to stop me so Its her fault, too"

Jung Slowly grabbed Yang's head -who became so feeble- with left hand & grasped the knife tightly with his left whispering "You know whether Its a human or an animal, Your brain bumps out endorphin, They must have felt good too, Hahaha_"

"NO" Jun went in quickly crashing the man to the large glass window forcing D. Jung to be barely left hung in air barely clinging strongly On Jun's hand asking to save him

Jun who was half out himself was going to fall beside He was spacing out. D. Jung called "Don't leave me, save me please, Save me"

"Leave him Jun or you die too" Yang called weakly

Jun began shaking & bleeding

"I'm Begging YOU" Yang screamed

"Not yet" Jun kept looking into Jung's memories of the man injecting the girls with the some Shots then preparing Big Bags...

"Got it" Jun said & collapsed leaving D. Jung to his fall but Yang grabbed his hand "Save me" cried Jung pathetically

Yang looking irritated at him "You've to live to be fully punished" Then He leant to Jun "Com'n Man, Wake up. Jun"

"First floor Opposite Building. The Pharmacy. They are still alive. _Hand that Saves lives,_ _You Said"_

Yang held his hand "Don't worry, We Got this"

The Police came Instantly, They searched the Clinic basement

Lieutenant, Its the Same model An officer pointed at freezer

The Officers opened the door to see The 2 girls are Breathing hardly, passed out & tied "They're alive, they are alive"

* * *

3 days Later,

At The Hospital Yang is sitting delinquently on his bed still wearing his clothes in unkempt way

Talking on his phone a nurse came "Sir, phones are restricted here"

"Can't you see what happened to me. That bastard He stabbed me over & over and put his finger inside my side and kept twisting awfully then You come & tell me I can't talk to my boy"

Other patients are Looking "Gross"

"Ya, Kwang Ho.. 3 days with no visit, Am I that Cheap?"

The nurse looked to him "Your brother was here mins. ago"

"My brother!"

"Yes. The handsome one with sharp nose, long face, He is your brother, Isn't He?"

Yang smiled "Yes, Yes... He is .."

* * *

 **Later,**

Yang is siting by the driver Kwang Ho feeling the Wind hitting his face nicely. On a Wide road Yang noticed something On some Wall

"Ya, Ya stop the car"

"What?"

"Stop it"

Yang stood in front of a large Graffiti Painting describing a man dragging a woman into some building near (#$ &) station

Kwang Ho gasped " _Sunbaenim, Is that the Montana_"_

 _"Yes, the Montana series_ " Yang put his hand sensing the painting caringly smiling

 _"_ _How are you Bro_? ... **Kwang Ho. Get ready"**

 ** _"_** ** _What_** **!?"**

 **"** **We've a case"**

* * *

 _At the End Of the same road. Jun was walking beside Chino who was smiling happily getting ready for her New Journey With Jun who was Quite Cheerfully sensing his hand (THE GIFTED HAND)_

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Actually.. I got the main idea from a movie named Psychometry.. I just deleted some parts & added others.. I edited it based on my imaginations and in my own way. Its a good Story cover is the one of the main lead .. Jun_**


End file.
